Moonlight
by lily knight
Summary: this has nothing to do with Avatars. It has to do with a half-vampire named Lily Knight And this is no ordinary vampire story. no sparkling vampires here. READ THIS!
1. Introduction

Moonlight

Hi I'm Lilian Knight. But you can call me Lily.I'm your average teenager. I have problems like everyone, just bigger. As egotisticle as that may sound, it's true. I've been trained to fight werewolves. And i'm a half-vampire.  
Okay so I'm not exactly _normal. _But then again, who is?  
Vampires aren't evil. We're actually the good guys. We only look evil with our red eyes and feeding habits. People don't ever bother to talk to vampires and get a bad impression when we try to stop you from alerting the world to our existance.  
The real danger of the night are werewolves. they're always fighting other Eternals for the right to become one.  
Eternals are an order of beings that live forever, Meaning vampires, shape-shifters, angels, gifteds(people with powers), and dragons.  
Werewolves usually target vampires because we're spread all over the world and travel alone or in pairs. And vampires are the protecters of all Eternals.  
The mangy mutts themselves can change at any given time. In human form they look, well, human with yellowed teeth and eyes. They're wolf form is basically a large wolf with a short snout and huge eyes. They also have five-inch fangs with a venom that can kill an Eternal and change a human into one of them.  
Anyways.  
I was born a half-vampire, My dad is a vampire and my mother was a human. Unfortunately, my mother died when I was born. My dad's still alive though. I have a half-brother now!  
My uncle, Twi, takes care of me and teaches me how to control my abilities. I've lived with him for sixteen years. Since my dad left me there that day.  
Twi owns a huge mansion a few miles out of Paris, France We all live there. As in me, the team, and Dawn.  
The team is amixture of young Eternals with elemental powers. There's me, Danny, Sam, and Luna. Danny's been away on a mission while Sam, Luna, and I have been stuck in school.  
Danny has always been at my side for as long as we can remember. Now he's gone and I'm alone.  
Anyways.  
There'll be more time to talk about the emotions of a teenage girl later. Now I must Begin my story. Now I must take you to Poland.


	2. Letters

Unfortunately, we have to start here or nothing will make sense. I hate it too. Trust me.  
Here, by the way, is a small village in Poland. On a street, walking home from... somewhere, I'm not sure where but it's Saturday, so it wasn't school, is a fifteen-year-old girl. Her name, Elizabeth Day.  
Elizabeth Day was average height and had long blond hair. Her skin was smooth and almost flawless. Totally average. Everything about her was average. Her friends, appearance,grades. All ordinary.  
She soon arrived at the orphanage where she lived. Every day of her fifteen boring years, Elizabeth had been one of the orphans that lived there.  
"Eliabeth, could you please take care of James? I need to concentrate," Mrs. Karren said. She took care of the orphans and anyone who needed it. She has been helping my family for fifteen years!  
The one-year-old orphan, James, was the youngest and newest orphan at the orphanage.  
"Of course," Elizabeth answered. She moved down the hall. The nursery was the second door on the right.  
It was a fairly small room. The wall opposite of the door had clean, clear windows. The cribs lined the walls to the sides, giving the toddlers room to play.  
James was the only infant there and had the entire room to himself. He had jet black hair and light brown eyes.  
"Why do you cry so much?" Elizabeth had been crying all just smiled at her.  
"Lizzy! Help us! We're dying of bordom!"  
She turned to find the other eight occupants of the orphanage. Their ages varied from six to ten.  
"Lizzy we're going to play outside!" Emily, an eight-year-old red head girl, said.  
"It's muddy out there. You'll get covered in mud," Elizabeth said, setting down James.  
"So?" Ethan cut in.  
"So you'll have to take a bath when you come back in," Elizabeth answered.  
The horrified look on they're faces made Elizabeth laugh.  
"how 'bout we play hide'n'seek instead?" Ethan said.  
"But that's boring!" Emily said.  
"What about a puppet show?"Ron asked.  
"Yeah!" tom his, identical twin immediately agreed. "I was thinking the same thing."  
The rest of the children agreed quickly.  
"Lizzy, could you help us?" Emily asked.  
"Might as well. I have nothing better to do(yes you do!)," Elizabeth said.  
"Yipee!" they cheered.

An hour later, Elizabeth was informing each orphan to go the nursery for the puppet show.  
After gathering all the children, she lit a candle behind the stage, if you can call a blanket covered crib a stage. The candle gave it an omnious look with the lights off.  
Elizabeth got the kids quiet and gave the twins the que.  
A bright red sock puppet popped up from behind the stage. It wasn't the best sock puppet in the world or even good, but after forty-five minutes of searching through drawers for the hot glue gun for forty-five minutes, only to find it was on _top_ of the desk, it didn't look half bad, to Elizabeth's eyes.  
"Hiya!' it said in a voice very similar to Ron's.  
A green puppet then popped up and said, in a voice suspiciously like Tom's, "Good evening."  
"Who are you?" said the red puppet.  
"I am me," the green puppet answered.  
"Okay. Hi me!"  
"Aaargh! My name isn't actually said a very fustrated green puppet. "Honestly! Don't you know who I am?"  
"No, you won't tell me.  
At this point, Ms. Karren stepped into the room. She leaned against the back wall.  
The show went on without a problem. The kids were yawning by the end and James was snoozing in his crib.  
"Come on! Time for bed." Ms. Karren said, herding the children to their rooms.  
"Good night," Elizabeth said.  
"Good night, Ms. Karren answered sadly. It souded like a good bye.  
Elizabeth, slightly confused, walked down the hall and climbed up the ladder to her attic bedroom.  
The bright, breezy room always made her more comfortable. The white walls had posters and pictures decorating them. She had a white dresser. Her bed sat beneath the large windows.  
Elizabeth movedtoward he4r desk. An envelope with her name on it sat there. It hadn't been there this morning when she had gone to that mysterious place.  
Thinking nothing of it, she opened it and pulled out the letter inside. It read:  
_The time has come._  
Elizabeth put the letter down. This wasn't the first letter to come but she was sure it was the last.  
And this was her last night she would be here.


End file.
